


Bleu Infernal

by CamilleHale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asshole Mason, Dark Theo Raeken, Extremely Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealousy, M/M, Mob Boss Theo, Poor Liam, Possessive Behavior, Theo Does Not Hurt Liam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2019-10-02 08:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamilleHale/pseuds/CamilleHale
Summary: The doors opened and something strange overcame Liam. This heat, it felt unbearable, and Liam couldn't help but think that he was actually in front of the gates of hell, and for the first time since he had left his house he asked himself if it was really worth it.It didn't matter though, because the second he felt his name being addressed, he knew he was already too deep to just turn around and pretend nothing had happened.-Liam Dunbar.He was already facing the devil.-Theo Raeken.





	1. Chapter 1

Liam entered the dark building, afraid. He knew nothing was going to happen to him if he didn't cause any real trouble, but he was still nervous something went wrong.

He didn't really need to be worried though, he knew this person. He had seen him at his worst when he was a child, he could handle seeing him at his worst when he was an adult.

_ Except, of course, he didn't rule the entire town of Beacon Hills when they were little. _

Then again, he wasn't really sure he actually was and adult. Was Liam even an adult?

Without realizing it, he was inside the restaurant, at it's reception, ringing the little bell that seemed oh so harmless, but in his ears it sounded like an alarm, like those that activate right before a disaster happens.

A short, redheaded girl came through the curtain that blocked all view from the back of the building.

-How many are you going to be?

-I'm not here for the food.

The girl stared at him, inquisitive. 'Lydia’ the little sign attached to her shirt read. She squinted at him one last time.

-Scott, Malia, this gentleman wants to see the boss.

They both checked him to be sure he didn't have any guns, and when they were certain he wasn't a threat, they said:

-Follow us.

And Liam felt like he was already a dead man walking.

 

After walking through a hell of a long corridor, which was dark, and had strange marks on the walls, he arrived at two big wooden doors, two big initials carved carefully on the doors.

Scott knocked on the door and before a soft “ _come in_ ” could be heard, Malia held Liam. Scott pushed his head through the doors.

And Liam didn't really listen to the exchange of words between them, because he was too busy thinking why the hell Malia would feel like she had to hold him, he wasn't even that tall, she could take him down if she wanted to.

The doors opened and something strange overcame Liam. This _heat_ , it felt unbearable, and Liam couldn't help but think that he was actually in front of the gates of hell, and for the first time since he had left his house he asked himself if it was really worth it.

It didn't matter though, because the second he felt his name being addressed, he knew he was already too deep to just turn around and pretend nothing had happened.

_ -Liam Dunbar. _

He was already facing the devil.

_ -Theo Raeken. _

 

* * *

 

-How nice seeing you here.

Theo's smile was big, and he didn't really know if that was calming, or even more alarming, the fact that Theo was so happy to see him.

-I had to come.

-You don't need to make it sound like an obligation. We used to be friends.- Theo's smile disappeared, and a harsh look took it's place.

-Used to, when we were kids.

-Who said we aren't kids anymore?

-Life. Even if you just decided to ignore it and just kept on playing your little game of ruling the world, dragging all of us in it, making us play with you.

-You seem to have a lot of fucking nerve for someone who came here _asking_ for something.

-Who said I needed something from you?

-Why else would you be here if you despised me so much?

And Liam didn't really have a comeback. He wasn't even sure why he had been so rude to Theo when it was so obvious he needed something, desperately.

Maybe it was the fact that he was sure Theo knew what he needed, he just wanted to see him beg for it.

Because there was no fucking way he didn't know. Liam was somehow naive, but he wasn't stupid. Wasn't unaware. He knew that feeling that someone was watching him constantly wasn't _just_ a feeling.

-I need a favor.

-I don't do favors. I make trades.

-A trade, then.

And Theo's smiled just reappeared, like it was never gone.

-Scott, Malia, out. Liam, sit down.

Scott and Malia left obediently.

-Don't want your guard dogs to hear your conversations?

-I need someone watching important things outside. We need to be safe.

-I'm not important?

-You're not a threat.

-How do you know that?

-I can take you.

-How do you know that?

-I just know it.

And Theo's smile refused to leave his face. He was just so fucking cocky. He knew he was the one in control.

And suddenly he wondered when was the last time Theo wasn't the one in control and had to be at someone else's will.

-What do you need, Liam?

-You know it.

-I still want you to say it.

-My brother is missing.

-Stiles.

-Stiles Stilinski.

-So?

-I need help finding him.

-And what do you have to offer in exchange?

And then Liam stopped. Because things had been seemingly so easy right before this moment. He looked around Theo's office. What could he possibly want? He had everything.

_ Hell, he had the whole fucking town. _

-Whatever you want.

-Whatever I want? Anything?

-I don't have much, and you have everything you could ever want. So yes, anything you want. Anything to have my brother back.

Theo stood up, and if seeing him in that enormous chair that darkly resembled a throne was intimidating, seeing him standing, while being sat, was even more.

He started walking around, clicking his tongue.

-It takes a lot of nerve to come here, asking for a favor, and then stating you don't even have that much to bargain.

-I was being honest.

-Tell me, Liam.- And Theo just kept walking, but in circles now. Around Liam. When he was behind him, he kicked the chair he was in, and it ended right in the middle of the room, on that fancy, black carpet.

The feeling of moving forward triggered in his head the thought that if Theo wanted to, he could just kill him right there and then and that would be it. He wouldn't pay, wouldn't go to jail, probably wouldn't even feel guilty.

But a little voice in his head told him Theo wouldn't kill him. If he wanted him dead he would already be dead. Theo wanted _more_. Liam didn't know what more was, but Theo wanted more.

And he started sweating. Because seeing Theo Raeken at his worst as a kid wasn't just throwing a tantrum. It was worse. Much worse. He had been weird, creepy. Specially for a kid.

He remembered little Theo kicking kids on the head, filling boxes with every kind of bugs he could find to give them as a present to the girls. He remembers little Theo touching a dead cat bare handed and asking how much pain he could have suffered when he died. Then asking how much a human could endure before his body decided to give up.

And Liam was a fan of serial killers. He knew all those weird attitudes meant.

So he was afraid. And decided to pray to his non-existent God Theo wouldn't actually want to answer the question “how much pain can a human being endure before his body decides to give up?” With him as an example.

-What is your most priced possession?

And he realized everything he had just thought went flashing through his head in mere seconds. Theo was still walking in circles around him.

-I don't have one.

-You don't?

-No. The only thing that really mattered to me was my brother,- _and this town, but you already took a hold of that_.- so I don't really have a priced possession.

-I guess that just leaves me with one choice.

And Liam stared at the fire burning in the fireplace, still praying his body would endure two minutes before giving up.

He was praying when Theo's body covered his sight. He kneeled in front of him and Liam could have thought they were equals, if it weren't for Theo's clear expression of power, and Liam's choking fear.

- _You_.

And maybe Liam was just too afraid, but he could swear he saw the fire behind Theo explode, making him even more scary.

-Me?

-You. That's the price. And I'll find your brother.

-What is that supposed to mean?

-You are the trade. I find your brother,and in exchange I'll have you.

-Have me in what way?

And it seemed like Theo's patience was running out because he stood up again and his face changed into a demanding one.

-Anyway I want to.

And Liam felt humiliated looking up at Theo.

-Unless you want to find your brother on your own.

And Liam knew he didn't really have choice. He never did.

-Deal.

And Theo's smile confirmed him he had actually made a deal with the devil.

_ -Deal. _


	2. Chapter 2

Liam was guided to a room, and he expected it to be a dungeon of some sort. Dark, humid, scary, full of torture devices. What he saw was totally different.

The room had a big bed right in the middle, the bed had dark red sheets, that seemed much more comfortable than Liam's old ones, a lot of pillows, also red, also seemingly more comfortable than his pillows.

The bedroom also had a big closet, which was empty, and a desk. All wood. It was painted with a dark red, like Theo's office.

-This is my room?

-Yes. - Scott answered.

-Are you sure?

-Yes.- He seemed annoyed.

-I can see Theo's priority to pick up his guardians is sympathy.

Scott looked like he was trying to hide a smile, and that was stupid, because he was annoyed with Liam, apparently everyone except Theo was. So Liam just told himself that it was an allucionation caused by the shock he suffered that day.

Scott simply left, so he was left alone to ask himself what he had gotten into.

He asked himself what would Mason say when he found out he sold himself in order to get his brother back.

The painful reminder that Mason wouldn't, _didn't_ care about anything Liam did anymore hit him like a train. _He's with Corey now, he doesn't care about you anymore. You have no one left._

But that painful reminder helped him be motivated, he remembered that he traded himself to have Stiles back, who was the only person that still gave a damn about him. Mom and dad were gone, so that just left Stiles, Stiles, who had been missing for three months now, who didn't let Liam have a nice nights sleep.

So he decided to just stay focused and go along with whatever Theo decided.

_Not like you really have a choice, he's already your owner, and little will it be useful to you that they find Stiles when you're dead_ , his mind told him.

Liam suddenly realised that if Theo killed him Stiles wouldn't have anything left anymore either. When he left he didn't have a couple, didn't have parents either, had a job that probably wouldn't take him back, and he didn't have anyone but Liam.

His brain screamed at him to talk to Theo again. So his body obeyed and he ran to the door.

-Where are you going?- Malia asked.

-I need to talk to Theo.- Liam started walking to the gates of hell, Malia following him.

-He's busy.- Malia stood between him and the door.

-I need to talk to him.

Liam moved and knocked on the door.

- _What_?

-It's Liam.

-Come in.

He entered, and Theo had a glass on his hand and a bottle of whiskey on his desk.

-What?

-I need to add something to the bargain.

-What?

-Stop saying what. It's annoying.

-What do you need to add to the bargain?

-I need you to assure me that when you find Stiles, you'll give him the money he needs until he settles down.

-Why?

-Because it won't really be helpful if he comes back and I'm dead.

-Why would you be dead?- Theo frowned.

Liam simply stared at him like he was stupid.

-You think I'm going to kill you?

-Well…

-If I wanted to kill you I would have--

-Killed me already.

-Killed you when we were kids.

Liam's eyes were wide.

-What?

-It would've been smart. No one would suspect a little kid.

-You killed someone when you were little?

-No one ever gave me a reason.

-I don't know if that's comforting.

-It's the truth.

Liam just blinked. Then he asked.

-If you're not going to kill me… Why am I here?

-You were the only thing you had.

-But you could have asked for my house.

-The one that's about to be sequestered? Or do you have another one I didn't hear about?

And Theo's confident smile just made so fucking angry. He felt so humiliated.

-I knew you were fucking spying on me.

-I spy on everyone. It's _my_ town. _My_ property.

-People is not your property.

-Not all people.- Theo corrected and his eyes glinted, letting Liam know _he_ actually was Theo's property.

-So you know everything about everyone.

-If you're naive enough to believe that a single thing that happens in this town doesn't go through me first you disappoint me.

-So you're not denying that you spied on me.

-No. I'm not.

-You still didn't tell why you wanted to have me.

-You had nothing else to offer. You don't have a job, you don't have money and you're about to lose your house.

-I lost all those things by trying to find Stiles.

-Instead of just coming to me in the first place.- Theo replied, he knew Liam was unloading his pent up anger on him. Must suck to lose everything you had trying to find the only that still gave meaning to your life.- Why?

-I thought I could do it on my own.

-Mistake.

-I fucking know.

Theo smiled.

-Stop going around the question and tell why you wanted me if it wasn't just to kill me.

-I have my reasons.

-Be straightforward, goddamit!

-You're not in the position to demand anything.

-I just want to know nothing bad is going to happen to me.

-You can figure things out on your Liam.

-What?

-Think. Use that little head of yours. Stop worrying and just think about why I would want you.

-But I--

-I have to leave. Figure things out on your own. I'll be back in the morning.

Theo left the room and Liam was left behind with his mouth wide open.

Lydia entered the offuce and told him that he needed to go back to his room.

-What do you want for dinner?- Asked Lydia once they were back at his room.

-I get room service?- Liam asked, and Lydia smiled a little.

-Just tell what you'd like to have.

-Anything is okay.

-Nothing special?

-I like lasagna.- said Liam shrugging.

-Lasagna it is.- Lydia left the room and winked at him before closing the door. He liked her.

The simple thought of lasagna had his stomach grumbling. Anything would really have been okay. Liam hardly remembers the last time he had a full meal actually. He had lost his job and then used most of his money trying to find Stiles, he had been surviving the last couple months eating a few things here and there, not really having lunch or dinner.

He started looking around the room. The closet was empty, the desk was also empty and there wasn't anything on the door. There was a door beside the bed but Liam hadn't opened it yet.

He went to open it, afraid to find something deadly.

The second he opened the door the lights turned on on their own, and he saw that it was a fully white bathroom, with a glass shower, a big mirror, a big cabinet and red towels on top of an empty laundry basket.

His mouth was watering at the sight of a decent shower even more. His water system had broken down, so the only water running was cold water, on winter. To top it off, he couldn't afford heaters anymore, so he had showered once a week or once every two weeks lately, he barely left the house nowadays so it didn't hurt that much.

_ But it did hurt. He just didn't want to face it. _

He turned the faucet on, and was about to cry out on pleasure when he felt the hot water hitting his skin. He undressed and got into the shower.

With water running down his body, and the door locked, Liam started crying.

_ It just had been so hard lately. _

Not having a job, not being able to eat, not being able to find a job, not being able to have a proper shower, not being able to find Stiles. It was breaking him down. He didn't want to fight anymore.

This last couple hours here had been better than his last three months.

And he thought about Mason, who swore to him he loved him, then left him the second things got too hard.  _ Bastard _ .

He stopped crying, feeling tired, and turned the water off. He dried himself and went to his room.

There was a plate on his bed, with a glass of water, and a note:

_ Don't eat too much too fast, it can hurt you. _

And it could have passed as a normal advice, but he knew the note had been left there because everyone there knew he had been eating practically nothing lately.

He ate, and only when he finished he realised there was a pijama on his desk.

He put it on, brushed his teeth (someone had also left a toothbrush on the bathroom) and went to sleep.

He fell asleep thinking that he should be kinda grateful to Theo because those last few hours had felt like heaven.


	3. Chapter 3

After 12 hours of blissful sleep, he woke up, disoriented, thinking about where the fuck he was and what he had done last night to end up in his unknown room.

Then it dawned on him.

He sat down, and started thinking about what Theo told him. About why he would have asked for Liam in exchange of his brother, and what did he want him for.

He started remembering. Him and Theo were best friends when they were little, and by best friends, he meant only friends. Neither Liam nor Theo had any other friends. They didn't split apart. Ever.

He remembers Theo being incredibly protective, one day even going as far as breaking a kids hand because he had tried to hit Liam after he had grabbed his crayons.

Then Theo being clingy, hugging him at every chance he could, kissing him on the cheeks, and grabbing his hand when they were sitting down or walking together.

And Liam didn't mind. In fact, he liked it. It made him feel special, knowing Theo was there to take care of him, to be with him.

And then Theo left, without warning, just disappeared. And Liam was heartbroken.

Then life went on, and so did Liam.

So, the possibility of Theo wanting to recover their relationship was kind of flowing his mind.

But Theo left. He abandoned him. And if he wanted him back he could have searched for him the second he got back. Instead, Liam had heard about him when the news that there was someone named Theo Raeken who was taking a hold of the town reached his ears.

So, maybe Theo was trying to get him back, but he was late.

He heard a knock.

-Come in.

Lydia peaked her head through the door.

-Hey, do you want to have breakfast?

-That would be nice.

-What do you want?

-Some waffles would be okay.- Liam smiled.

-Coming.- Lydia winked.

While he was waiting, he started thinking about why Theo would want him.

_ He likes you. It's so obvious.  _ The voice in his head  said, but that didn't make any sense.

_ Of course it does, you're simply in denial. _

He doesn't like me, and even if he  _ did _ , it wouldn't matter. Because he didn't like Theo back.

_ Of course you do. _

No, I don't!

_ Liar liar, pants on fire. _

I'm so done with you. I'm shutting you down.

_ I'm you, idiot. Only smarter. _

And more annoying.

_ And more handsome. _

God. He wasn't going to think about it anymore. Because Theo didn't like him.

_ Oh, but he does. When you were kids it was obvious, and it still is, because I highly doubt he wouldn't kill anyone who came in here having nothing to offer. _

_ You first noticed when that thing happened with Carlos, he tries hugging you, because he had accidentally stepped on your foot, and Carlos was just  _ **_too touchy_ ** _ for his own good. You remember Theo's face,  _ **_Theo's eyes,_ ** _ those eyes that made you feel scared, even though you knew he wouldn't hurt  _ **_you_ ** _. But you could imagine what would happen to Carlos and you only wanted to stop it. Because you knew the way Theo would react when he saw someone touching your the wrong way, something in your gut told you. _

_ You saw Theo jumping on the guy and beating the shit out of him. You screamed, thinking it was because you didn't want anything bad to happen to Carlos when in reality you didn't want anything bad happening to Theo because of it. _

_ So, really, you realized two things, Theo loved you, and you loved Theo. _

_ And you still do. _

-God, shut up!

-Do you scream at yourself all the time?- Lydia asked opening the door with a tray between her hands.

_ Yes _ .- No. Sorry.

-It's okay. Here's your breakfast, you can…

-Can you stay with me?

-What?

-I don't like eating alone, and I've been doing it for a long time.

Lydia's eyes filled with compassion and she sat down on a chair in front of him. Then she grabbed a walkie-talkie she had in the front pocket of her apron, announcing she was having breakfast with Liam.

_ Can I listen to what you're talking about? _

And for a second there Liam thought the voice in his head had weirdly changed genders, until he realized the voice came from the walkie-talkie.

-Malia, shouldn't you be working?-Asked Lydia

_ There's nothing to do. Theo's not here. _

-By the way Liam, Theo wanted to have lunch with you later.

-Cool.- Liam answered. - And yes Malia, you can join the chat.

_ I wasn't asking you anyway, I was asking Lydia. _

-Malia!

Liam laughed. Turns out he likes Malia as well.

_ Sorry _ . She said, not sounding sorry at all.

-It's okay. So tell me, how do you know Theo?

-We're friends.

-Since?

_ A few months, since he came back here. _

-How long has he been here?

-Maybe a year, actually.

-Really?-  _ And in all that time he didn't contact me. I fucking hate him. _

-Yeah, he wanted to get settled before actually saying he was here.

-But everyone knew in a few months.

-Because he actually did things a lot sooner than he expected.

And Liam knew he shouldn't, knew that feeling of jealousy on his chest was stupid because Lydia was a lesbian and Theo was  _ (totally in love with him) _ single.

But still, it didn't even have to do so much with the fact that they might  _ (definitely did not _ ) like each other, it had to do with Theo having  _ friends,  _ which Liam didn't. He was both sad and angry Theo seemingly had such an easy life while he was suffering all these years Theo wasn't there.

_ Theo wasn't here to take care of you. _

**Shut up!**

-You sound like you know him well.- Said Liam, trying to keep the sadness out of his voice.

_ Yeah, we do. _

-Is he nice?

-Yeah, he's nice. He's cool, but we've never really seeing with anyone besides us.

-Really? -  _ That's interesting. _

_ He says he has… particular likings. _

-Foot fetish?

Lydia laughed out loud.

_ God, no, at least I don't think so. And I don't want to think about it. _

-I'm curious.

_ You'll probably find out soon enough. _

-Malia, do you not know how to be sutile?

_ It's not that I don't know I just don't care. _

-I don't think Theo likes me.

-Why not?

-Well, it's kinda weird to explain.

 

_ His mind was flooded with memories from his and Mason. He remembered when they broke up. _

 

_ -Liam, this can't go on anymore. _

_ -What? Why? _

_ -You barely pay attention to me anymore. _

_ -Mason, I spend with you 4 days of the week. _

_ -And you don't even have a job! What anymore you doing those other days you don't spend time with me? _

_ -I'm searching for my brother and you know it. _

_ -You're wasting your life Liam, that's what you're doing. _

_ -I'm searching for my brother Mason, I'm not wasting my life. _

_ -You're not going to find him, so you should pay attention to me, specially knowing that I need  _ **_extra_ ** _ special attention from  _ **_you_ ** _. _

_ And Liam was already trying really hard no to cry, but he couldn't stop himself, that hurt. The fact that Mason specially remarked that he needed extra attention from him, and not others or people in general, it hurt. _

_ -Mason I'm at the lowest of my life and you're leaving. _

_ -Don't cry like a baby Liam, grow up. _

_ -Wait Mason, please. _

_ -I'm done Liam, bye. _

_ And Mason left the house, not even paying attention to the weird Corolla parked in front of his ex's house. _

 

-I don't think Theo likes me.

_ No, I think he loves you.  _ That annoying asshole wouldn't shut up.

-I think he does.- Lydia said, and Liam was left with his mouth agape.

-Enough about me. Tell how you met.

Lydia and Malia told him about how they fell in love, and minus unnecessary details about smells and emotions from Malia and unnecessary details about specific dates and science from Lydia, their story wasn't out of what was normal, they met in high school, and had a slow burn love until they became official girlfriends. Turns out they were lying to themselves calling each other “best friend”.

-And how long have you been officially dating?

-A year and a half.- Said Lydia.

-So Theo…

_ He hired us when we were an official couple. _

-You're his employees?

 

-Everyone in this town is my employee.

Theo's voice sounded smooth and sensual, and Liam couldn't suppress the shiver that run through him. He had a slight suspicion people with power turned him on.

_ Slight suspicion?  _ **_Really_ ** _? _

Asshole.

-Theo, hey…

Lydia sounded a little uncomfortable.

-Lydia. Malia.

-Hey Theo.

-Liam.

-Theo.

-I want you to have lunch with me.

And the fact that Theo wasn't asking both intimidated him and excited him.

-Okay.

-Lydia, please go and take care of the kitchen, Liam, get ready.

-I don't have any clothes.

-Lydia give him some of mine. Later we're going to get some of your stuff back from your house.

Theo left not saying anything else.

-I have to go, it was nice talking to you Li.

-Thanks Lyds.- Liam said, giving her a nickname back.- It was nice.

 

Lydia left the room and Liam showered again. He couldn't get past his new shower.

When he came out he found some sweatpants and a black hoodie. He put them on and it wasn't enormous on him, but it also wasn't his size. And he liked it.

He went to Theo's office, and discovered Theo wasn't there, he started looking through his stuff.

He had a lot of wolves figurines and dolls, also a big picture with a pack of wolves attacking a group of humans. Seemed like Theo was obsessed with wolves.

There were also two doors on Theo's office, besides  _ The gates of hell,  _ which Liam had decided to call that way. One on the left and one on the right. He went to open the one on the right, and before he could get a peak inside the room, he heard Theo's voice.

-If it were anyone else, they would be dead.

_ He loves you. _

**Shut up.**

-Sorry.

-Lydia is coming with our food. Sit down on the table.

Liam sat down.

-How did you take control of the whole town?

-Scaring the right people.

-You scared everyone?

-Only people who wouldn't cooperate. Others I simply convinced.

-You sound like a marketing guy.

-I kinda am. Just with a bigger income.

-How much?

-You'll know soon enough.

Liam just nodded when Lydia entered the room with the food.

-Thanks Lyds.

-Thanks Lydia.

-You're welcome.

The started eating.

-Do you like wolves?

-Yeah, I do.

-So much as to have your office full of them.

-You always have to know where you come from.

-What?

-What you heard.

And Liam just had a tsunami of every story Stiles ever told him about weird creatures that he had seen. Werewolves.

-Werewolves are not real.

-Yes they are.

-No they aren't.

_ -Yes they are. And I'm one. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support! If you have any songs that this fic makes you think about, please tell me! Thanks?!


	4. Chapter 4

To say he was shocked would be an enormous understatement.

Yes, he had seen things he didn’t understand, things that weren’t totally possible but he had attributed that to God, or drugs.

_ Even though he barely even drank alcohol and he was an atheist. _

-You’re a  _ what _ now?

-A chimera, to be specific. Part wolf and part coyote.

-That’s so…  _ Stupid _ . That’s just not… 

-Of course it’s possible.

-But I…

-Liam, deep down you know what I’m telling you is true.

-Theo I just--

-Scott’s one too, so is Malia.

-Lydia?

-Banshee.

-Those are myth.

-So are werewolves.- Said Theo with a smile that unsettled him.

-So, if I do that you deem wrong, you could just kill me, right? With your bare hands.

-If I killed you everytime you do something I deem wrong I would have to revive you all the time.

-How comforting of you to say that.

-You want me to lie?

-No, I just--

-Liam I’m honest. I don’t agree with a lot of things you do, but I respect it. Because it’s you.

-Like what, mister Genius? What the heck is it that I do that you deem wrong?- Liam was getting fed up. Theo didn’t even know him. Fuck him. He had changed.

-You’re _ too nice. _

-I’m what?

-You’re too nice, and you have this awful tendency to blame yourself for other people’s shit.

-That is not true! I--

-Liam, I’m not asking.

-Oh really? For example what?

-You keep fucking blaming yourself for what Mason did. You keep holding yourself accountable for Mason’s shitty personality. It wasn’t your fault, Mason was an asshole. Mason  _ is  _ an asshole who didn’t know how to appreciate what he had, yet  _ you’re  _ the one who’s been crying him over  _ him _ , while Mason doesn’t even deserve one tear from you. He is a piece of shit, and still you are the one who keeps worrying about him.

-How did you…?- Liam was so shock, Theo didn’t usually curse. Much less go on a rant about someone. In fact, Liam didn’t even know Theo knew Mason  _ existed _ .

-I kept an eye on you. All the time. And I know that even after you broke up with him, you helped him, with  _ money _ , when you couldn’t even afford a  _ fucking decent  _ meal for yourself. And I’m so fucking furious with you because of that. And I’m even more pissed that you didn’t just come to me in the begging, that you allowed yourself to touch rock bottom before seeking out help.

-Theo, I…

-No. You talk a lot about how I never came back for you- Liam opened his mouth-, and yes, of course I can listen to the conversations you have with my friends.- And now Liam started thinking about how Theo said friends and not employees.- But you never thought about the fact that you were in a fucking relationship. And I don’t think I can see Mason, even now, without tearing him apart. And you were always with him. So, no I didn’t come for you, because I figured it wouldn’t be too nice to enter your house and kill you boyfriend.

-Theo, I’m…

-Don’t. - Theo finished his plate, and then stood up.- Give me some time to cool off.

And he simply left.

 

* * *

  
  


-Lyds, can I ask you something?

-What?

-Have you ever seen Theo enraged?

-What?

-Because today I saw him… Angry, I guess.

-And you want to know if him being enraged would be worse.

-Right.

-I’m sorry, I’ve never seen him enraged or angry out of his mind. I guess he tries to keep his cool.

-And his cool is…

-Liam, are you planning on making him mad?- Lydia turned around and stared at him wide-eyed.

-No, I was just asking.

-Then don’t worry.

-But…

-Liam, I’ve seen Malia really angry and I didn’t like it. I don’t want to think about Theo like that. Leave it, please.

-Okay.- Liam dropped himself on his bed and tried to stop thinking about it.

 

* * *

 

-Guys, this is Scott. Scott, this are Tracey, Braeden, Brett and Lori.

-Hey.- Tracey said with a sly smile and a wink.

-Tracey. Behave.

Tracey straightened up and crossed her arms over her chest.

Braeden stared at him suspiciously.

-You smell like…

-Raeken. He’s one of his closest friends, but he’s willing to betray him.

-So, you’re not working with him.

Braeden wanted to hear his heartbeat.

-No. I’m not.

His heartbeat was steady.

-Braeden,- Deucalion sounded angry.- I know who I trust.

And even if he wasn’t listening to his heartbeat, Scott knew Deucalion was lying.

-Let’s have dinner to get to know each other!

 

-

 

Tracey had set the plates, and they were all sitting down. Deucalion was at the head of the table, and Brett and Lori were on each side of him. They set Scott’s plate in front of him, and before he even took a bite Scott knew it had wolfsbane all over it.

He still ate it.

When half an hour has passed, Deucalion said.

-You know Scott, I could have sworn you were a werewolf.

-I’m not. I guess I smell like one because of the time I spend with Malia.

-Wasn’t Malia a Coyote?

-No, she’s a werewolf. And a clingy one at that.

-So she’s your…-Tracey said.

-Girlfriend.- Scott smiled.

-Oh, okay.

-Pardon my… skepticism. But, do you mind proving it?- Deucalion said.

-My relationship with Malia?

-That you’re not a werewolf.

-Umm, sure. Tell me what to do.

-Cut your hand with that knife you have there.

-Fine.

Scott grabbed the knife and run it through his hand. Thankfully, Deaton’s potion didn’t only block wolfsbane effects it also slowed his healing process.

When Deucalion noticed that a minute had passed and Scott’s hand kept bleeding, he decided to trust him, in spite of what his gut told him.

-Welcome to my pack.

Scott smiled. He was in.

 

**-**

 

A few minutes after dinner, Deucalion gave Scott the duty of taking care of their hostage, since Scott wasn’t a werewolf and he couldn’t be a guard.

They opened the door and Scott saw the most beautiful human being he had ever seen in the saddest situation he had ever seen. Stiles was a in a totally dark room, laid on a dirty mattress, with baggy eyes and a pale face. Stiles closed his eyes forcefully when Tracey opened the door and left light enter the room.

-This is the little shit.- Tracey said.- You can do whatever you want, as long as you don’t leave any marks.

-Have you done anything to him?-Scott asked, hoping Tracey would say yes but also hoping she’d say no.

-No I haven’t.- Said Tracey, and Scott could hear she was lying.- But I think one of the others has because at a given point he stopped speaking.- she continued, and Scott could hear the truth in her. He only nodded in response.- Anyway, I’ll leave you with him. Remember, nom marks.

He was left alone with Stiles, and decided to just sit there in a corner. Stiles stared at him.

-If you want anything to eat, to drink, or anything, tell me.

Stiles didn’t say anything, just laid back down on his mattress, and turned his back at Scott.

Scott stayed there with him thinking about a way to get him out of that place.

 

* * *

 

-Scott?

-Hey,  _ Marlon _ . I wanted to talk to you about our lunch.

Theo grabbed a pen.

-Yeah, sure, tell me.

-Maybe in fifteen minutes, the usual place?

-I’ll be there. Bye.

-See you.

 

Theo left a note telling Lydia to keep an eye on Liam. Then left.

 

-Hey, Scott, how are you?- He hugged Scott.

-Fine. Did you tell Liam that I’m infiltrated in Deucalion’s pack?

-I tried to, but it didn’t go the way I wanted it.

-Why not?

-I got angry.

-Because…? You really have to work on your communication skills dude.

-Because I remembered Mason. Drop it.

-Okay. Anyway. Deucalion has Stiles in a room that’s underground. He isn’t exactly hurt, but I think that the people there have hurt him because he doesn’t speak. He doesn’t ever see the light of day. He’s so hurt.

-You can’t let your feelings take over. You need to stay cool.

-Why do you say that?

-I can smell you anger flooding the room.

-But he’s--

-Keep calm. He’ll be out soon, we’ll rescue him. Tell me your ideas.

Scott explained his plan. Theo listened carefully.

 

* * *

 

 

A few hours later, Theo was back at Hell Gates, the way Liam had decided to call his house, and Liam was just laying in his bed, thinking. Maybe Theo was right about Mason.

_ Or maybe he’s just mad Liam dared have a relationship with someone who wasn’t him. _

Or maybe both.

 

The thing was, Liam hadn’t had anyone but Stiles or Mason ever since his parents died. Mason had appeared in his life when Stiles and him were struggling to find an economic balance without using their parents inheritance, and Liam was trying to find a balance with everything. They met at school, and Mason had offered some support, being there for him when Stiles couldn’t.

So of course, Liam felt in debt.

Because Mason had been so sweet, so caring, and he had stopped him from drowning in anguish.

But Mason stopped being  _ sweet  _ when he  _ cheated  _ on him.

Stopped being  _ caring  _ when they had sex and he had started treating him like a  _ rag doll _ .

Stopped being his  _ lifesaver  _ when he dumped him, telling him it was  _ his  _ fault.

So maybe Liam shouldn’t feel guilty anymore.

Maybe Liam shouldn’t had ever felt guilty.

-Li, Theo’s calling.

He stood up and went to Theo’s office.

-I wanted to--

-You don’t need to apologize, you’re right. I  _ am  _ too good.  _ Specially  _ with Mason.

-I don’t want you to feel attacked, I just...

-I get it, you got mad, I do sometimes too.

-I wanted to explain the werewolf story.

-Okay. I’m listening.

It was raining outside, and Theo was wet from it, which made him look so hot. So Liam tried to keep his cool.

-Sit down.

_ That voice didn’t help. _

Once he was sitting on the chair in front of Theo, Theo started pacing around his office and started talking, with a voice that left clear that he was a great storyteller.

_ (For a fleeting second he thought about that being a great trait when it came to parentship, but he let it go) _

- _ Some years ago I met the dread doctors, and they offered to change my life. By turning me. _

_ You see Liam, the thing was, to become a chimera, as the doctors called it, you had to have a quirurgical procedure, more specifically, a transplant. So the doctors told me to find a heart that was compatible with mine. I found one. _

And Theo turned around to stare at him in the eye.

_ My sister’s. _

Liam didn’t really like were the story was going.

_ So I killed her, in order to change my life for the better. _

_ After the transplant, the doctors turned me into a coyote-wolf. And I started using that to get me everything I wanted. My parents were already dead anyway, so I didn’t have anyone to answer to anymore, I could just do whatever the hell I wanted. _

And Liam heard the coldness in Theo’s voice, because apparently he didn’t give a fuck about his family.

_ My family wasn’t a nice one. I don’t regret anything. _

-Did they give you the power of reading minds as well?

-No, I’m just good at reading you.

-Theo you really don’t… feel anything?

-I do feel, I just didn’t feel anything when I lost my family.

-But you killed…

-Yes, I did. Because it ensured my preservation.

-I…

-Do you fear me now?

-No, I don’t. I’m just surprised, I guess. I have a question though.

-You tell me.

-I… You scare people with that? Right?

-Yes. With my eyes.

-Would you show me?

Theo closed his eyes, and then opened the again. They were red. Bloody red.

-They are…

-Weird.

-Nice. They look nice on you.- Liam smiled, receiving a smile back.

-These are not the ones I use to scare people though.

-How are those?

Theo closed his eyes again, and when he opened them, they were totally silver. Dark silver with black spots.

-What is that?- Liam stood up, and got closer to Theo.

-This is mercury. It’s what the doctors used to turn me.

Liam was staring right into Theo’s eyes, less than a few inches away from his face.

-It’s… intriguing.

-Do you like them?- Theo said, and only when Liam heard his dark, grave voice, he realised how close they were to each other.

-Yes, I do.

And Liam looked at Theo’s lips. They looked so pretty…

_ And without noticing, Liam was kissing Theo. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any feedback is appreciated. Also, tell me which songs make you think about this fanfiction or which ones you think would sound good in this story.
> 
> Social media:  
> Instagram: loliigodoy892  
> Twitter: LittleWarbler1


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Just a little warning, Liam has a Pussy, in case you're not comfortable with that, you can skip the first part of the episode.  
> There's also a heavy implication of rape, though nothing graphic.

Theo’s kiss was harsh, passionate and  _ demanding, _ all tongue and teeth, consuming Liam.

He felt his hands moving downwards on his body, touching him, when he reached his ass, he made eye contact with Liam to ask if it was okay. And Liam was nearly in tears.  _ Mason had never done that. _

He kissed Theo with even more sentiment.

Eventually, Theo’s hands started moving towards his front, and that’s where Liam drew the line.

-What’s wrong? I’m moving too fast?

And Liam was on the verge of tears again. He was incredible.

-No, it’s just… I don’t really think you’ll like what you’ll see under there.

-Li, I know already.

-You… You know?

-I said I know  _ everything _ .

And Liam didn’t know if he had to be scared or relieved, because he wasn’t really into the idea of having to explain his condition to Theo, but medical records were supposed to be  _ confidential _ , how the hell had he gotten hold of that? Was he that powerful? Apparently he was.

-I…

-If it makes you feel uncomfortable we won’t do anything.

And Liam wanted to be with Theo, he wanted to show him.

-No, it’s okay.

So Theo touched him. And he didn’t feel any bulges.

Liam was getting hot all over, Theo’s hand was big and rough, and the fact that he could feel it’s warmness and it’s pressure through his pants was really getting to him.

It all got worse when Theo made eye contact with him and started massaging him.

-You like that?

Liam couldn’t answer, he was so shy. He wasn’t really used to having this hot feeling on his chest. Or his down part. He nodded.

-Words baby.

He cleared his throat. -Yes.

-Can I put my hand under your clothes?

-Yeah.

And fuck. If Theo’s hand felt great over his pants, it felt  _ amazing  _ on his skin. He moaned, loudly, something he had never done before. Not with Mason anyway. Theo kissed him again. 

 

_ -Mason, you’re going to fast. It hurts. _

_ -Shut up. I don’t want to hear you. _

 

He covered his mouth after Theo split apart from him.

- _ What the hell are you doing? _

When he looked up he saw Theo frowning, and apparently, he was mad.

-I just…

-I don’t care whatever Mason ever told you. I want to hear you.

-How do you know that it has to do with Mason?

And Theo only looked at him with the face that Liam had learned to read as “I know everything”.

-You’ll tell me about it later. Unless you want to talk about it now.

-I don’t really know if I want to talk about it.

-Honey, that part’s not up to you to decide.- Theo smiled at him like he was the most powerful human being in the world.

_ And Liam was starting to think that he actually was. _

-Later.

-Whatever you want, now, take your hand out of your mouth. I like hearing you.

Liam took his hand out of his mouth, and at that exact moment Theo started unbottoning his pants, only to stop.

-What’s wrong?- Now it was Liam’s turn to ask.

-Nothing. I want to go to my bedroom.

Liam gulped. He had never been in Theo’s bedroom. He didn’t even know where it was located. Eventually he nodded, he figured it couldn’t be that bad. He started getting up, but Theo grabbed him and carried him, he started walking towards a door inside of his office.

_ Makes sense _ , thought Liam,  _ of course he has his office connected with his bedroom _ .

Inside Theo’s bedroom Liam noticed most of the things were black, and was honestly surprised to see a big window, he didn’t really picture Theo as the type of guy that opened his windows every morning. He didn’t really get much time to observe though, since five seconds after entering the room Theo throwed him on his bed and went back to taking off his pants.

-Are you sure you don’t mind?- Liam asked again. Most guys disliked it.

-I don’t give a fuck about whatever it is that you have under there, I like you because you’re you.

And Liam just kissed Theo again, because he could be so  _ very very _ dark and evil but he could also be so  _ very very _ loving and caring.

Finally, Theo pulled Liam’s pants off and was met with some black panties.

-God, you’re  _ amazing _ .

-You haven’t even  _ seen  _ it.

-I don’t  _ care _ .

Theo took off Liam’s shirt, and suddenly Liam was basically naked, and Theo was still _ fully clothed _ .

-Take something off.- Liam ordered.

Theo stared at him.

-Please.

-With pleasure.- And Theo took off his shirt, and  _ Fuck _ . He was so damn hot, and Liam was about to have sex with him.

Theo’s hands went back to his panties, and started pulling them down. Liam’s breath hitched. And it got even worse when he leaned down, pressed his nose against his lips and took a long whiff, then growled. When he made eye contact with Liam, his eyes were red. And Liam had a fleeting thought that maybe he should be worried, but was soon distracted by the feeling of wetness between his legs.

-Can I lick you?- Theo’s voice was rough and strained, like he was really trying to restrain himself of doing something Liam wasn’t prepared for.

-Yes, of course you can. Please.

And then Theo’s tongue made contact with Liam’s pussy, and  _ holy fucking hell _ . Liam moaned, loud, and for second, he remembered that everyone in this house had superhearing. Then he forgot because Theo licked him again, which made him moan again. Had he really been missing this? Mason had told him that oral sex on a girl didn’t feel really good.

Then he felt cold all of a sudden, and heard Theo growl.  _ Angry _ .

-He told you oral sex didn’t feel  _ good _ ? On a  _ girl _ ?

Fuck. He didn’t realise he was talking out loud.

-He…Umm…

-We’ll talk about it later.

Theo resumed what he was doing, he sucked on his lips, licked his clitoris, and rubbed his tongue all over his vulva.

He couldn’t stop moaning and crying, and he felt like he was about to burst, there was this hot, burning hot, feeling on his stomach, near his pussy, and he couldn’t stop shaking, trembling. It was so powerful.

When he felt like he was about to burst, he felt Theo suck on his clitoris, and cried, out loud.

The second it was over, having Theo near his pussy was too much.

-Please, I…Please move.

-Sorry. Got a little carried away, you smell amazing.

-Let me…-Liam started getting up, only to be pushed down again.

-No, you don’t need to do that. I’m okay.- Liam wasn’t stupid, he could see Theo’s hard on.

-No, you’re hard, let me suck you off.- He attempted to get up again, and Theo pushed him down again, this time keeping his hand on Liam’s chest, and kneeled on the bed over him.

-No, and if you try to do that again, I’ll be really angry, and you don’t want that.

Liam huffed, but stayed on the bed nonetheless.

-You want to clean yourself up?- And only then Liam felt the uncomfortable excess of wetness between his legs.

-Yes, please.- Theo nodded and walked towards a door inside his bedroom that Liam hadn’t noticed before (like  _ anyone  _ would have been paying attention if they were on his position) and came back holding a towel.

-Do you want to it or will you let me do it?

And Liam had just realised that orgasms were exhausting, so he decided that letting Theo clean him wasn’t that bad.

The second the towel made contact with his pussy he realised that it was wet and warm, and he couldn’t be more grateful. Mason had never allowed him to clean himself up after sex, and when Liam insisted, Mason usually grabbed a dry towel and just carelessly rubbed it against his sensitive skin.

-You know Liam, when you’re relaxed you usually think out loud.

And there was Theo again, towering over him, angry.

-We’ll...talk about it later?

-It  _ is  _ later. Do you want to sleep here? Or do you want to go to your room?

-Why is your bed so big? And soooo comfortable?

-We stay here then.- Theo started unfolding his blankets, and laid Liam under them, then he went behind Liam and hugged him.

-Tell me.

-Theo, I don’t think you should care about Mason, it’s over.

-Really? Because you couldn’t stop talking, _ or thinking, for that matter _ , about him while you were having sex  _ with me _ .- That last part came out in a growl.

-I was thinking about how much better you are compared to him.

-I know that, I just want to know exactly how much of an asshole he was.

-Theo, there’s really no need to--

_ -Liam _ .

-Don’t you always say you fucking know everything?

-And I do, but I thought it was maybe a little stalkerish if I had cameras installed inside your house or his. My mistake.

-I don’t want you to get angry.

-If you really believe that I don’t  _ already  _ want to kill him you’re  _ dead  _ wrong.

-I don’t want you angry at me.

-I won’t be angry at you Liam, I just want to hear about everything he did to you.

-It’s just, when we had sex, it usually was… for him. He didn’t really mind about how I felt. This was the first time someone licked me.

-You said he didn’t let you clean yourself up?

-Mmmm, no, he didn’t. He liked the thought of me dripping with his come.

- _ I like the thought of him dripping with gasoline _ .- Theo growled.- And when he did let you clean yourself up?

-The towel, I… I usually had to put cream on my thighs and pussy for over a week.

-He was intentionally rough?

-He usually said that I was mean because I didn’t like having his come in me.

-Oh, yeah, ‘cause he was a saint. Anything else?

-He… He didn’t like it when I made noises.- Liam’s voice cracked and Theo started rubbing his arm, and moved them so he could make eye contact with him.- So I usually kept quiet… Which wasn’t really hard, and when I couldn’t stop crying he usually gagged me.

_ -Crying _ ?

-I didn’t always want to have sex. But that didn’t really matter to him.

-I’ll be damned if he ever lays a hand on you again. Both me and him will be damned.

-You don’t need to do anything, it happened already.

-You’re right, I don’t need to do anything. I  _ want  _ to do something.

-What, exactly?

-Kill him.

Liam’s eyes widened, and his heartbeat fastened a little when he saw Theo’s red eyes.

-Are you--?

-I’m not kidding, Liam, the second I have your brother back, he’s gone.

-Theo you don’t have to do that, I--

-I don’t have to, I want to. I really  _ want  _ to.

-You don’t need to commit a crime just because--

-Liam if you actually believe this will be my first crime you’d be wrong. Besides I already told I killed my own  _ sister _ . Do you really think anything you say will stop from tearing him apart limb by limb?

-I just don’t think he’s worth it.

-Are you trying to save his ass?

Theo was angry, and for the first time, Liam knew his anger was directed to him.

-No, I just… I don’t want you to put yourself in the line of fire because of him. He’s not worth it.

-Nothing will happen to me. I could kill him in broad daylight and nothing would happen to me.

-Because you own this town.

-Exactly. I’m glad that we’re on the same page. Now, let’s sleep.

Theo arranged Liam on his arms, and turned the lights off, closing the subject.

Laying between Theo’s arms, feeling the weight of his arms and his hole body, Liam couldn’t stop thinking about the fact that Theo was probably used to controlling every single part of his life, and Liam had been a part of Theo’s life the second they met in kindergarten.

He remembers Theo controlling him more vividly than most of his childhood movies, he had a routine of asking him where he was to spend his day, what had he done and whom he’d done it with. Theo just loved having him on a leash.

Now he couldn’t stop thinking about that leash being ten times shorter than before, considering that now Theo literally owned him. He couldn’t help but start feeling constricted, and Theo’s arms caging him didn’t help him.

_ What if he didn’t ever get the chance to decide over himself anymore? What if the last decision he ever made had damned him to never decide anything ever again? What if he had literally just put himself into a prison with fancy furniture? _

The constriction was too much.  _ Everything  _ was too much.

**_He wanted out._ **

He unwrapped himself from Theo’s arms.

_ He walked towards the window. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Any Feedback is appreciated.  
> Remember to please tell me if there's any song this fanfic reminds you of.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the chapter being so short, but I think this one was necessary to get a little bit of Theo and Liam's relationship to move forward. Hope you like it

He ended up at his old house. It was the only place he could go, though he knew it would be the first place where Theo would look for him.  
It was too much. _Theo_ was too much. And it was hard to think about a whole life with Theo watching over him.  
He went through his old home, seeing it abandoned, with it's furniture dirty and it's objects unused.  
He went to his bedroom, cold, empty, dirty. His bed without any blankets. He laid down and closed his eyes.

He woke up to the sound of Theo speaking softly on the phone.  
- _Yeah, he's at his house. Yes, he's okay, no, he's not hurt._  
He seemed to notice Liam's heartbeat change because he looked over at him and ended the call.  
-Morning.  
He didn't sound angry. He just sounded serious. And tired.  
-Morning. What time is it?  
-It's nine.  
-Oh, cool, I…  
-Liam we need to talk.  
And Theo sounded sad.  
_Sad?_  
He sat down on the bed, not touching Liam.  
-Liam, I…  
_If you want out of the trade I get it._  
And Liam was speechless. What?  
-I'll still help you with Stiles, and I'll make sure you get a job and all the money you need. But if you want out you need to tell me.  
And Theo's voice cracked. _Cracked._  
- _Because I don't want to keep you hostage._  
And Liam felt a wave of guilt literally crushing his insides. Had he led Theo to think that he felt like he was being held hostage? And God, Theo was telling him he was willing to pay for whatever he needed until he could settle down, without asking for anything in return.  
-Theo, I…  
He heard Theo's breath hitch. He wanted him to stop feeling like he had to be scared.  
-I don't want out.  
Theo released a breath.  
-Are you being honest?  
-You can hear when I'm lying right?  
-I just…  
-No Theo, I don't want out, I just felt overwhelmed.  
-Why didn't you just go to your room? Did you really need to leave the house? In the middle of the night?  
-I'm sorry, I just…  
-I really wouldn't have cared if you had just left in the morning, or the middle of the day, but at night, it's cold, it's dangerous, and we had just…  
It dawned on Liam that he had really hurt Theo and that made him feel awful. For all of the time he had been there, Theo hadn't intentionally been mean to him, or tried to hurt him, he even treated him better than his actual boyfriend had when they were together, and he just left, abandoned him.  
He hugged Theo the tightest he could, trying to make him feel how sorry he was.  
-Just… please don't leave. I get worried.  
-I won't, I'm sorry. Let's go back.  
-Look at me in the eyes, and tell me you want to go back.  
And Liam made eye contact with Theo, and tried to put as much honesty as possible in his eyes.  
-I want to go back. _With you._  
And Theo seemed to believe him, because he kissed him fiercely.  
-Let's go.  
They got into the car and Theo started the engine.  
-You know, you should maybe sell this.  
-When Stiles gets back. It's still _our_ house.  
-Okay.  
In reality, Liam didn't really feel completely sure about selling the house. He didn't really feel comfortable not having anywhere to go if he had a fight with Theo.  
And deep down, he knew Theo wanted him to sell the house because Liam would only have him to run to.  
-You said you're sure about staying with me, didn't you?  
And Liam almost chocked, but he was getting kinda used to Theo reading his thoughts not really reading them.  
-Yes, I'm sure.

A few days later, Liam was laying on his bed, since Theo was doing business and being in Theo's room you could hear everything. He did know what Theo's job was, but he wasn't really sure he wanted to know anymore than he already did.  
And, having nothing else to do, being horny, and alone, he did the best thing he could think of.  
He started touching himself.  
_Thinking about Theo._  
Specifically, Theo's actions two days ago, when they had had sex.

-Do you like this?  
Liam nodded.  
-Tell me how much.  
-A-a lot-t.  
-I love seeing you like this.- Theo thrusted two fingers in, and given Liam was wetter than a fucking river, they went in smoothly.- Under me, wreathing, crying out of pleasure. _Helpless_.  
And if it wasn't obvious yet, Theo clearly had a control kink.  
-Come on baby, tell me you love being a slut for me.  
And Liam should have been angry, should have stood up and left. Should have slapped Theo.  
Instead, he moaned.  
-You do know everyone here can hear you, right? Lydia, Malia, they can hear how much of a whore you become the second I touch you.  
And Theo thrusted his third finger while sliding down his boxer.  
-Because that's what you are, aren't you baby? You're a pretty little bitch, _my_ pretty little bitch.  
And since he could barely think straight, he could only answer a strained ' _yours_ '. Which pushed Theo enough to actually penetrate him. With his actual cock.  
And Theo moaned. He fucking moaned and Liam thought he could die right there.  
As Theo started pounding him, Liam tried to avoid eye contact, until Theo told him, in the most dominant, strict voice he had ever heard.  
-Look at me, or I'll swear to God that not only you won't get to come, you also won't be able to walk for the next week.  
And Liam was really tempted to not look at him, only so that Theo could keep true to his word, but he did make eye contact with Theo. And the intensity in his eyes made him even hotter.  
-You're so fucking beautiful. I swear to God if Mason ever comes close to you again, they won't find his body.  
And Liam kinda wanted to cry, because no one other than his mom had called him beautiful and because Theo was just so fucking crazy that Liam wasn't sure if he should run or stay with him forever.  
-Stay with me. I'll never hurt you. Everyone else maybe, but never you.  
And Liam knew Theo could somehow read his mind, but he realized he had said that out loud.  
When he felt Theo spill inside of him, he came.  
Theo pulled out, and grabbed Liam so they could cuddle. And again, Liam was met with a hundred thousand thoughts.  
The fact that Theo wanted him so much he would literally hurt anyone other than him was overwhelming.  
-Why do you insist that we don't wear a condom even though I told you there's a slight chance I'd get pregnant?  
-Would you mind it if you got pregnant?  
-Well, no.  
-Then I think there's nothing else to say.  
Liam simply nodded and closed his eyes. He was almost asleep, until he heard Theo speak.  
-If you ever run from me, I'll go hunt you in hell if necessary. There's no way you're leaving me now, specially not after you told me you wanted to be here.  
-I know.  
_What else could he say?_

Just after Liam had retrieved his hand from his panties, Theo opened his door and bargained into his room, not even knocking, which was usual by now. What wasn't usual, was Theo freezing in front of him, and breathing in.

-You masturbated.

-You can smell that?- Liam was tomato red.

Theo simply nodded and walked towards Liam slowly, which kinda intimidated him, causing him to move backwards until his back was plastered to the bed's backrest. Theo kept crawling towards him until they were face to face. First, he bowed his head down and sniffed, _really sniffed,_ his pussy, which made Liam both blush harder and wet himself a little more. Then, he grabbed his fingers, which were still wet, and shoved them into his mouth.

-I'd kiss you, but I'm really selfish, and I really like your taste, and I'd also like to punish you for not asking me to watch. So I'm not going to do it.- Theo simply looked at him. Then added,- _Get dressed, we're going to rescue your brother._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic will probably ten chapters long, or maybe shorter.  
> Love!

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is appreciated!


End file.
